Hope snuffed out by tentacles
by Albedo666
Summary: Yaoi, tentacles, and Hope...and what does that get you? Something that will leave most minds scarred or heads turned as they delve into this one shot. There is little reason here, just, an incident happens with Hope and one of the most hated enemies in all of Final Fantasy. Be warned, it will be rough.


**Authors note:** So when it comes to tentacle play it is often associated with female characters, well, I figure with this one shot why not the males? In this tale of twists the bad happening is set upon one Hope from Final Fantasy XIII. Given his age he will be robbed of plenty of things and this is non-consensual so fair warning before going into this and wondering what it is you have stumbled upon. As to certain things in here, well, having tentacles that pack a filling will certainly give Hope a new perspective on what happens to a female. Sorry if I am being elusive…but…just from this I imagine you get the picture. If you are still here past this…you have been warned.

Hope snuffed out by tentacles

CH.1: Drowning in misled youth

Hope was sitting at the camp fire as the team had decided to take a rest. It was a long winding road to their destination and much of their supplies were starting to dwindle. They were starting to turn on one another and Lightning was arguing with Snow. Fang and Vanille were bundled together talking amidst themselves and Sazh was lost in thought. It was quite like a dysfunctional family.

The night was proving to be a bit long and Hope knew he had to take a piss before going to sleep. "Uh, I'm going to go…take a whiz, if that is alright with everyone."

"Hope you can't go out there alone, I know, Snow can accompany you. Right Snow?" Lightning looks with a stern expression on her face and Snow slaps his hand on his knee.

"The boy can go on his own, but, seeing how this conversation is going nowhere I don't see what a little trip out of here will do wrong. Come on." Snow rises up and Hope had sort of wished he could have some privacy…and…honestly he still wasn't too fond of Snow.

"Fine." Hope tried to wear a smile but it was a bit hard. The two of them walked in silence for the most part. Hope really had to go and he hated having to get up in the middle of the night cause of all the monsters about. Hope wasn't a strong fighter like the rest and at times without his weapon on him…he had magic, to which, to a certain degree he could wield.

"Look, there is a place up ahead you can go that should be close enough that if there is danger I can come running. No matter what Lightning says, a guy needs his privacy. You go do what you have to do then just come back to camp, got it?"

Hope didn't know what to say. It wasn't often that he found himself grateful to Snow. Nodding his head he watches the tall man walk off with that walk of his. Turning back he heads to the location and sure enough it is far enough away for him to express himself…and by that he meant relieve himself. Reaching down he begins to lower his pants when his peripheral vision picks up on something.

"Snow?" Hope wondered if the man had forgotten to tell him something, or, was going to lend him a weapon, to which he would turn it down.

There was no sound and he reached down for his dick when he felt something move in on him. It was slimy and he let out a startled yelp as he scrambled away. Looking around he can barely make out its writhing shape but soon enough his eyes bugged out. It was a Malboro…one of the nastiest creatures to walk around. It was unsafe to face one alone and the status ailments alone could cost one dearly. There was no one around to call for and even if he managed to call out for Snow he would not be here in time.

"Alright, just you and me, shouldn't' be too hard right?" Hope had left his weapon back at camp so he tries to channel some magic out. One of the tentacles slaps at his hand canceling the spell and he can feel the slime or whatever sticking to him.

Hope is attacked from all angles and his youthful features are gaping in horror as one presses along his shaft. He flails about and manages to get away only to be tripped with his pants now around his ankles and his ass exposed to the cold night air. Embarrassment sinks in and he tries to pull his pants up but the writhing tentacles snake along the ground and remove them as they are flung off into the darkness.

"Oh c'mon, not good…think Hope," he looks around for any cover but somehow that seemed wrong but he had no choice. He proceeds further away from the camp hoping to not only save his dignity but also keep it away from his friends. There was only one and these things didn't travel in packs.

Hope felt the slimy tentacles ensaring around his ankles keeping him from moving and he tries to summon up some magic but he only irritates it. The howl of pain is evident in how the tentacles tighten around him and he can feel his circulation nearly cut off. His whimper travels through him and he suddenly shivers as one of the tentacles probes and prods along his ass.

"Ugh, gross…wait…what are you thinking?" Hope had no knowledge that the Malboro did such things…which made him rethink many of the stories he had been told. Hope let out a girlish groan as it inches inside him and he tries to shut it out, though it proves persistent. Hope tries to cast another spell but one of the tentacles catches his wrist and pins it behind his back.

Hope shuts his eyes tight as something is taken from him…the tentacle worming its way inside of him stretching his body further than it should be. A sharp hiss escapes him and he thinks to call for help but another of those things slips into his mouth causing him go gag a bit. The moist slimy wetness is coated in flavors he best not describe, his tongue burdened down by the weight and his eyes practically bulge out as one of the tentacles slips under him and plays with his balls before gripping onto his shaft.

Hope was still growing into his body and he had yet to reach manhood. He was not muscular and in terms resembled that of a female or one of those loli boys. The Malboro appeared to take great joy in this though Hope could not see how it could. There was something different about these tentacles though…the tip in particular almost appeared like it could release something, though, he had never thought to study it or even face it in combat as they were high leveled.

Hope continues to gag around the tentacle and his shaft is played with only increasing his muffled moans. His free hand is only able to grip onto the tree that is near him. Suddenly another tentacle works into his ass stretching it and pushing his stomach out and messing with his prostrate. His body can only take so much and he was still a virgin in many aspects. On second thought…that might have been taken from him.

His cock throbs in the grip of the tentacle monster, his body spasming as he shoots his load out. The creature is far from done with him though as it whips one of its tentacles out smacking his ass. He lets out a muffled groan and suddenly the slimy things begin to…wait…it felt warm…no…

Hope felt it release its load inside of him bloating out his stomach as he convulses. It ran down thick in a steep descent down his throat, his ass was coated and marked and what didn't make it inside of him pooled out of him. Hope felt it trickle down his back which meant it had to also release onto his back.

He had hoped that would be it…but…this was just the beginning. Even as it pulls out of him he is hoisted up into the air so his arms and legs were spread out. His cock was gripped as it was pumped faster…his head was hanging as he fought to keep from going unconscious. His stomach was bloated and heavy, his hair messed up and his mouth tasting stuff no male his age should.

"P-Please stop…I'm at my limit…" Hope didn't see the point in continuing…there was no light of reason to it. The Malboro roars and it sends out several tentacles before they drive into him wiggling and working their way into his depths. Snow was nowhere to be seen and Hope continues to be plugged up long into the night till morning comes.

He is found by the others lying in a pool of cum. He does not speak of what happened to him and rather than let anyone in, he shuts them out. The sad thing was…part of him enjoyed it.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Not what you were expecting was it? I did warn you prior…if you managed to survive that great, if it makes you look at Hope differently, that is your call. I went out to make a tentacle play in a yaoi oriented space so no one shall speak of this again, lol, anyway have a great rest of the day.


End file.
